jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Alone Games
Home Alone Games is the first JonTronShow episode of 2014 and the newest video to be uploaded to Normalboots after it shut down. Synopsis Jon accidentally falls asleep for a month, starving Jacques to death. In order to bring his best friend back, he must find a good Home Alone game to save him. Plot Jon is getting festive for the holiday season when he decides to "get some nuts." He shows Jacques how to cook nuts by putting Hazelnuts in a saucepan, mixing two eggs together and adding some ground cinnamon. The nuts explode to the surprise of Jon, releasing a toxic gas that knocks Jon out. Jon wakes up believing it to be Christmas, but finds Jacques reduced to bones. Another nut explodes and suddenly the ghost of Macaulay (Kevin from "Home Alone") appears, telling Jon that he must find a good game in the Home Alone game series in order to save Jacques. The first game Jon plays is the first Home Alone on the NES made by Bethesda (to Jon's suprise) However the game is pretty confusing and bad so Jon moves on to the next game, begin Home Alone 2 on NES. The game is a bit easier to understand but still is confusing for Jon as he descends deeper into the game. Cast *JonTron *Jacques *Rockington (Only appears in the title animation) *Macaulay's Ghost (Antagonist) Script [Text in brackets = text not spoken but shown on screen Jon: Hey, guys. Quick announcement before you start watching the video. This Home Alone video is going up a little bit earlier than it would. I know it's a bit weird because we just launched the site, but due to odd circumstances, the next two JonTron videos are gonna go to YouTube and Normalboots at the same time. But when it gets to March again, it's Normalboots exclusive. So for now! {JonTron Intro} Mm, nothin' like the smell of nog on Christmas Eve, eh, Jacques? Jacques: That's racist. Jon: This year, I'm gettin' nuts. Every other year I play it safe. Not this year. I'm gettin' nuts. Jacques: Hell, yeah, boy. Let's do this. Time to get nuts. Jon: You feel me? You feelin' me on this? ... You know, it never really struck me before, but I'm starting to think there's a pretty big species divide between you and I. Very, very different interpretations on what "getting nuts" means. Now, some grandmothers are known to be on the same level, gettin' a roasted nut or two for the holidays. But this raw shit, that's nuts. Jacques: Oopsie. Jon: You like nuts, Jacques? I'll show you how to cook up a nut. ... Smell that? It's pure. It's Christmas spirit. I see friends shaking- Jesus! Singing how do you- fuck! ... Mmm, you smell that? It smells like the Hamptons in January. Heph heph hephfish comin' fresh off the water-er-err... You won't miss me when I'm gone... ... CHEUCHG! Ech! Ugh! It's Christmas! Come on, Jacques, we got Christmas to do. ... You doin', uh... you doin' alright there? You look, uh, you look a little different. Ah! What is it with these fucking nuts?! ... Macaulay? Is that you? Macaulay: That's me! I'm here to tell you its not too late! You still have a chance! Jon: Jesus, what happened to your face? You doin' alright? Macaulay: I'm dead. Jon: I mean honestly, seeing you in interviews, you seem like a great guy. You just got a bit of a corpse face. Macaulay: Jon, It's January 25th. You slept for a month! You slept through Christmas and starved your bird out! Jon: Alright, Chronos. If I'm expected to believe it's January 25th, then why does my calender say it's December 25th? Auto-dominy, (year our or?), bitch. ... Uh-oh. Macaulay: By the way, I'm trying to help you here. I'm gonna go ahead and ignore how hurtful that last statement was about the corpse face and help you undo this thing. I shouldn't help, I shouldn't. But I'm gonna, I'm a good person, I didn't do that much drugs. And my dad stole my money. The only way to bring your dead friend back is to find a good game from the Home Alone franchise. Which is- theres a lot of 'em, so good luck. I need it- please help me now. I got a couple of few pokies on me and a few late car payments. Find the game, please. Start your search for answers here. Jon: Home Alone 1 on the NES? You know how many hours of my life you wasted with th... Home Alone! A franchise based entirely off this face. See this one's a classic. They knew what they were doin'. First one's got the face. Second one got away from the face, eh, you can't get away from the face. Third one didn't have the face and that's why Jonathan Tingler Thomas or whoever the fuck this is didn't have such a good time. Around number four, they realized what they were doing wrong. They got the face back, got the face goin', ratings skyrocketed. But see the problem with this one is they got Ernest in this one. I mean, what are they trying to do? Bring him back from the dead? That's disrespectful. ERNEST YOU WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTED Five, though, oh! This one's the classic. The Holiday Heist, look at that. Look at that face. It's beautiful! Mma! Mma! It's one for the criterian collection. They even got Malcolm McDowell. I'm sure they walked up to him, they didn't even have to do some explaining. He said, "Uh, Malcolm McDowell, I've worked with the greatest, I've worked with Kubrick, I've been in Clockwork Orange. Get the fuck out of my house, you ask me if I do Holiday Heist, would you ask me, 'Do you want the best cavier on the planet?' You don't ask a man a question like that! Get the fuck out of my mansion." The later Home Alone films were just cash-ins on the series, but the first two were actually really good films. They were written by John Hughs, directed by Chris Columbus, who would go on to make the first two Harry Potter films, hilariously, the guy only goes in twos, and the music was composed by the one and only John Williams. So, naturally, they made a bunch of games to capitalize on the hype. Do any of them stand to capture the child-like and whimsical essence of the films? Let's find out, 'cause apparently that's the first step to gettin' my bird back. According to the actor of the titular films, Macaulay Culkin. Where is that pastey-ass Skeletor motherfucker? Is he getting his ectoplasm on my toothbrush? I swear to fuckin' god. Let's take a look at Home Alone 1 for the NES first. Trivia *This is the first JonTronShow episode uploaded on 2014. *This is the first JonTronShow episode to be uploaded to Normalboots since it shut down. *When the video was first uploaded to Normalboot.com, it crashed due to how many people rushed to the website to watch it. Category:Episodes Category:SNES Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Genesis Games Category:NES Games Category:Game Boy Games